


Everybody knows I love you (crack）

by kasaneko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Fluff, M/M, coz everybody knows they love each other, perfect song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneko/pseuds/kasaneko
Summary: This song is so made for Steve and Danny. Coz really, everybody knows they love each other XDDDD!Seriously, the UST are ridiculous.





	Everybody knows I love you (crack）

Season 8! Babe!  
I missed Chin and Kono, but I like Tani too! 

https://youtu.be/b2H3TLvU3cc


End file.
